playnetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether
The Nether are human genetic mutations caused by large solar flares, resulting from the Cull. There are 8 different Nether types: 1. Lost The lost or wanderers are the weakest nether and the earliest form of nether and still retain a bit of humanity. They are very unstable and usually just wander anywhere, usually in an open area or near safe zones, if you get to close or hit them they will becomes so unstable they will explode shrapnel of bone and acid, killing themselves, which is there only means attack. Attack: '''Exploding liquid acid and shrapnel of born and insides a few meters across, it can be devastating if you stand close to this explosion but keep your distance and they are not much threat. '''Appearance: '''White and grey in colour, average size and shape with tumor like tissue appearing on its body. '''Rarity: '''Common. '''XP for killing: '''10 XP '''2. Crawler The most common nether they are small and crawl on the ground and can be found in buildings or open areas. They usually teleport when they see you and start attacking immediately, their main tactic is speed they are hard to hit and sometimes teleport right behind you, but they are fairly easy to kill. Attack : '''Scratches at you causing little damage. '''Appearance: '''Crawls, pink/red, small with black "energy trails" radiating off. '''Rarity : '''Most Common Nether. '''XP for killing: '''50 XP '''3. Shrieker Usually found anywhere on the ground. The screams attract more nether so killing these nether quickly is important for survival because it can call in more dangerous nether.' ' Attack : '''It also Spits Goop on you.which causes short time blindness. '''Appearance: '''Black, skinny and small. '''Rarity : '''Semi-Common '''XP for killing: 50 XP 4. Hunter The hunters are deadly nether that take on the normal humanoid appearance of most others, They usually travel in packs of 2 or 3. They can spawn on roads, rooftops or in buildings. It is best to use a gun against them or try running if you have valuables or no effective weapon. Attack: '''They have a special ability to shoot bones out of their rib cage which can cause significant damage if not avoided. '''Appearance: '''they are light grayish, have an open rib cage as well as glowing red eyes. '''Rarity: '''semi-common '''XP for killing: '''65 XP '''5. Watcher This nether can be found usually high atop buildings scoping for enemies. It can spot you from a long distance away with its red beaming vision.Only attack them if you have a good melee weapon or gun and have good stamina or combat skills. Attack: '''Similar to the shrieker they can spray noxious acid which makes it hard to see for a short time, but you can dodge it, and they can also scratch and claw at you which does cause significant damage. '''Appearance: '''They look like a tall dark nether with distinctive red light eyes that are beaming a few meters out. '''Rarity: '''Rare '''XP for killing: 65 XP 6. Golem Golums are huge brutish nethers that can be found in any location, except for small buildings or the subway. This nether does move quite slowly and can take allot of damage, it is highly recommended to fight one using a rifle or a shotgun. Attack: '''They are a close range melee type of attacker, they do run slowly but can teleport when needed. '''Appearance: '''They stand around 3 meters tall and have massive arms '''Rarity: '''Semi-common '''XP for killing: '''105 XP '''7. Mantis They are the rulers of the high ground. They can be seen flying on the rooftops or even on the ground as a way to make sure that none of the survivors are able to hide behind objects or in the bushes. They can not go into small areas or inside buildings but will wait for you to come out. Attack: '''Strafe the Mantis and keep on moving or else they will kick outwards from above for immense damage. These nether are masters of the air they can use distance to avoid almost all melee attacks, it is recommended when facing this enemy to keep your distance and use a gun or mid ranged weapon. '''Appearance: '''A bat like nether with light brown skin. '''Rarity: '''Semi-common '''XP for killing: '''95 XP '''8. Reaper By far the most formidable and dangerous nether there is, they mainly appear in reaper surge but in extremely rare cases be found in the wild by itself. When facing them it is highly recommended that you bring at least 3 allies, they can be taken out single hadedly with a good gun and high skill points though, but it is unlikely. Attack: '''Once they spot you they will charge with great speed and when they catch you they will hack and slash with their arm blades, killing you quickly. When in combat against them it is vital to keep on shoooting them and reload as quick as possible while keeping your distance or you could wait until they are distracted by your allies giving you a chance to shoot it. It is unwise to run away because they can easily teleport anywhere or run after you, a melee weapon is out of the question. '''Appearance: '''Quite tall and dark, they have distinctive blades as arms and red eyes. They also have 2 small arms at the back of their neck that do not serve any purpose, same as the Hunter. '''Rarity: '''Very rare '''XP for kill: 200 XP